


Salvation

by bewear



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewear/pseuds/bewear
Summary: I finished Zexal this week and I love sharkbaitshipping 🦈
Relationships: Kamishiro Ryouga/Tsukumo Yuuma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Salvation

Ryouga could feel Shark Drake luring him in, to let the darkness swallow him.

The evilness piercing his heart with the remnants of his hatred towards IV for hurting Rio. 

Rio.. his life, his most precious thing. Yet who was the other precious thing. 

The voice calling to him, his salvation. 

The lighthouse in the darkness, the blackness swallowing his bitter heart. 

The idiot who came to him and just kept pushing himself into Ryouga's life over and over.. Yuma, he was such a persistent bastard. His inner desire to destroy others' most precious thing was sapped from his mind and his heart because of him. 

What was this feeling called? Was it love? He only loved one person. Rio, who was laying in a hospital struggling to survive. How could he love anyone else.. This wasn't like him.. How much had Yuma changed him? 

His shrunken rotten heart had been misshapen since he first lost his parents as a child and became forced to take care of Rio on his own. They only had each other, Ryouga never let anyone else in.

He never let anyone else get a glimpse of his true self, of his noble heart. He carried the burden of Rio's injuries on his back. 

It was the thousand pound weight drowning him in Shark Drake's dark waters. The burden threatened to pull him in like a cement block tied to both his legs. 

He couldn't let the number take control of his mind; he had to swim back up to the surface. 

He had to do it for Yuma, the breath of fresh air he could take when he rose to the surface. Ryouga knew he was stronger than the shred of darkness trying to sway him and his inner desire for revenge. 

Yuma was his hope, his own Numbers 39.


End file.
